sbgdfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Game Programming
Description With loads of online resources, communities, frameworks, third party and first party support, Flash is one of the easiest platforms to get into for game development. This is a page for libraries, frameworks, engines, and programming games in Flash. Lists *http://www.flashrealtime.com/flash-game-library-engine-list/ Getting Started with Flash A tutorial by Mark on how to install Flash First you need to set up your computer to develop and build Flash applications, you have one of two options, I recommend option (a) for ease of use and since most tutorials work with this option, option (b) might be better saved for once you have some Flash experience. The two options are: (a) Download the Flash CS6 30 day trial, this program combines everything you need in one package, but costs money beyond the free trial. http://www.adobe.com/cfusion/tdrc/index.cfm?product=flash&loc=en_usIf If you'd like to keep Flash CS6 for longer then 30 days you have plenty of options. In addition to discounted educational versions offered by both SBU + Adobe's website you can sign up for Adobe's creative cloud for education for only $20 a month: http://www.adobe.com/education/buying-guide.html This includes Flash CS6 as well as dozens of other excellent programs such as Photoshop, Dreamweaver and more. (b) OR you can download FlashDevelop and when the installer runs choose to also install the Flex SDK. This option is entirely free but may take a little more effort to get set up with than Flash CS6 does. http://flashdevelop.org/ Flash CS6 Flash CS6 is Adobe's first party development tool for making games and animations. It sports tweening, timeline control, and a stage, but comes at a pricey cost. You can get a 1 month free trial of CS6 or get on their creative cloud program for $20/month as a student at their website at adobe.com. Max from SBGD's Pong tutorial for use with Adobe's Flash CS6 * https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B6lboTEC5XoQZXk3S3JVX0NzbkU/edit Pong from not knowing anything about AS3 or Flash * http://www.tutorialized.com/tutorial/Learn-to-make-Pong-in-AS3/73954 Avoider for being a little more advanced * http://gamedev.michaeljameswilliams.com/2008/09/17/avoider-game-tutorial-1/ Very basic movement tutorial for as2 * http://www.swinburne.edu.au/design/tutorials/P-flash/T-Actionscripting-for-games/ID-41/ FlashDevelop FlashDevelop is a completely free IDE for Adobe Flash applications. Using the Adobe Flex SDK to build Actionscript 3 applications in an object oriented environment, it's incredibly similar to coding in Java and a quick transfer of skillsets. With code completion, highlighting, and the excellent Flixel and FlashPunk frameworks, its an excellent cheap and convenient way to get into programming. Features http://www.flashdevelop.org/wikidocs/index.php?title=Features:Interface Installation http://www.flashdevelop.org/wikidocs/index.php?title=Installation Configuring for AS3 http://www.flashdevelop.org/wikidocs/index.php?title=AS3 Frameworks Flixel An open source game-making library that greatly simplifies the process of making games, it's designed to be used with free tools such as FlashDevelop and features support for collision detection, mouse and keyboard input, particles, tiles, replays, and pathfinding. Easy to use, freely available and extensible, it's been used for IGF games, Adult Swim games, and many have used it to make their very first game. More info at: http://flixel.org/about.html For starters use this Hello World tutorial and move on to an Easy Platformer: *http://flashgamedojo.com/wiki/index.php?title=Hello_World_-_FlashDevelop_(Flixel) *http://flashgamedojo.com/wiki/index.php?title=EZPlatformer_(Flixel) Follow up and go with these tutorials *http://flixel.org/help.html Making an avoider game, step by step, from scratch *http://www.creativeapplications.net/flash/flixel-2-tutorial-flash-tutorials-games/ FlashPunk FlashPunk is a free ActionScript 3 library designed for developing 2D Flash games. It provides you with a fast, clean framework to prototype and develop your games in. This means that most of the dirty work (timestep, animation, input, and collision to name a few) is already coded for you and ready to go, giving you more time and energy to concentrate on the design and testing of your game. More info at http://flashpunk.net/about/ *http://flashpunk.net/tutorials/ Graphics Starling uses Adobe's Stage3D acceleration to use the GPU for flash applications *http://gamua.com/starling/features/ Physics Engines *http://box2dflash.sourceforge.net/ Flash 2D Physics *http://code.google.com/p/nape/ Flash Physics *http://www.jiglibflash.com/blog/ AS3 3D Physics Engine *https://github.com/deltaluca/nape AS3/haXe Physics Engine Runtimes Adobe Air is the Flash runtime for iOS/Android. You can run your Flash games on a mobile device! *http://www.adobe.com/products/air.html *Tutorial on getting Flash games running on iOS and Android http://www.andymoore.ca/2012/01/how-to-make-iosandroid-games-on-a-pc-for-free/ *Improving the performance on Android and iOS http://www.andymoore.ca/2012/01/how-to-improve-your-mobile-as3air-performance/ Category:Tutorials Category:Programming Category:Web